Zinc absorption will be measured in infants with newly diagnosed cystic fibrosis by stable isotope (fractional and total absorption) and traditional metabolic balance (net absorption) techniques. Fecal excretion of endogenous zinc will be estimated. The zinc absorption studies will be performed simultaneously with fat and nitrogen balance studies.